Until Tomorrow
by Elocinn
Summary: Contains spoilers for Toy Story 3. Woody could do nothing else but grasp his best friend's hand tightly. Buzz just wished he had more time to show her. Now two one-shots.
1. Until Tomorrow

I just cannot express enough appreciation and amazement I had for Toy Story 3 and for Pixar. I am a Toy Story veteran and I was so afraid about a "third" sequel. But, my gosh, I do not think I have felt so many emotions for a movie in such a long time. If you have not seen it, please do so soon, even if you go only once. I believe you will enjoy it immensely.

This scene stuck out the most for me and, as I have read, many others as well. It is not just because it is the climax and the most dramatic moment of all the Toy Story movies, but because of the message it showed and to the extent of which it showed that message. I know many others have and will write about this scene, and I encourage you to do so, but this is my interpretation, after thinking about it for two days. I have only seen the movie once so far, so not every detail will be perfect, but I still hope you enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney or Pixar or any affiliated characters.

WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Toy Story 3. If you do not wish to be spoiled, do not continue reading.

* * *

Woody had never felt such torture. Plastic began to stream from his forehead in droplets, beading until it dripped from his pointed chin. Heat dominated the air around him and grew more intensely with every inch he slipped. Breathing grew increasingly difficult, as if layers of dust had clogged his throat. The shredded, burning garbage produced a stench, which defiled his senses. The smoke began to weaken what strength he had left, allowing several dizzy spells to rack his already clouded mindset.

The garbage was slippery and overpowering. Half of Woody's body had already sunk deep into the sea of trash, an issue his friends shared as they struggled to dig themselves out. There was nothing to stand on or grab. All he had done when he dove to save Rex was anxiously grind his teeth together and beg his stuffing to halt their descent toward the hellish flames below.

"Buzz, what are we going to do?"

Without even turning back, Woody could picture the frantic fear on Jessie's face. What were they going to do? Their last hope of survival had fled with Lotso, who mercilessly condemned them to this fiery hell. They had saved him too, after every ounce of suffering he imposed upon them. All Woody wished for was to return home, to Andy, even to the attic if need be. He did not care. All he wanted was to be in a safe place with his friends, no, his family.

'_To infinity and beyond…'_

Buzz did not answer Jessie's questioning plea. Silence ensued among them as the roar of the nearing fire fumed. Woody continued to struggle to retain grip on the slippery garbage bits, but because of Buzz's silence, he made every effort to glance upward to his best friend.

The space ranger never looked so abnormal to him than during that moment. Woody expected the toy to have eyes searching restlessly for some escape, for some plan to prevent their untimely deaths. Yet, Buzz's expression donned an unnatural appearance, one of utter hopelessness. The ranger clutched Jessie's delicate hand tightly, small beads of plastic beginning to form on them. Even Jessie, the jovial, steadfast cowgirl, expressed a similar level of despair.

'_What is wrong with them?'_

For a moment, Woody stared at them in disbelief. After everything they had been through, Sid's madness, the Prospector's rage, and Lotso's devilry, they never lost their vigor of determination and hope. They faced a vicious dog, deadly traffic, a toy prison, and more than any toy should ever experience. They nearly died several times before, why was now any different?

Buzz suddenly reached out to Woody with his other free hand, silently asking his best friend for his companionship once more. The cowboy doll realized flames would begin licking his boots at any moment and soon enough consume them all completely. There was no escape, no miracle, no rescue. There was only one option left to choose.

'_But we shall choose it together.'_

Woody grabbed his best friend's hand firmly, giving a small squeeze of understanding. Relief flushed onto Buzz's face for a moment as he tightened his grip in return. Woody immediately turned to his right, catching sight of the rest of his family. They had confidently linked their hands together as well, affirming their attachments for one another. Yet, Slinky had one paw free. Without thinking, the cowboy seized the dog's paw quickly. A surge of energy suddenly rushed through Woody and for the first time in nearly a decade, he felt truly content.

They would meet the end together, a family that would never be separated, not even in death. As he stared numbly at their blazing death, Woody could not help but smile slightly.

'_Our friendship will never die…until tomorrow, my friends…'_

Then, a white light blinded them all.


	2. Out of Time

Ok, so I saw Toy Story 3 for a second time today (in IMAX 3D, oooo). Well, I hoped I wasn't going to be influenced too strongly by "the scene" again. Yeah rite. Didn't work out as I had planned and now, here's another one-shotish about " the scene." I know, I know, it's being a little overdone, but I have never been so inspired to write about a scene as I have with this one. I promise though, this will be my last story on it.

This is a one-shot, but it can be considered a parallel "chapter" to my first one-shot. The first was Woody's POV and this one is Buzz's. I felt he had a more physical/emotional impact than the other toys, but I also felt he had a moment of realization about himself and about his affections toward Jessie. This story is based on the canon pairing of Buzz and Jessie as well as Buzz's thoughts on the whole situation of "The Scene." I hope you enjoy this one as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pixar or Disney or any affiliated characters.

WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Toy Story 3. If you do not want to be spoiled, do not continue reading.

* * *

**Out of Time**

There was nothing he could do for her, nothing for her, himself, or his friends. He could have easily laughed at the irony of such a fate, a fate he never imagined would fall upon them. However, Buzz knew the action would only further constrict his throbbing chest. Every inch of plastic on his body ached, whether it originated from his headache or the crack that scarred the side of his chest plate, he did not know. Frankly, he could care less. Soon enough, the agony would end.

Buzz had only moments ago returned to his friends from the dark recesses of his mind. He felt as if he lost years of his life to the confines of memory loss, only to come face to face with a fiery hell. He could scarcely remember how they even got to that point. As of late, he barely understood anything anymore, but the flaming inferno that now surged before him explained his situation clearly.

They tried to crawl against the strong current of the garbage bits that filled the incinerator's bowels. Yet, as Woody slid down the steep incline toward the blaze below, Buzz recognized the uselessness of their efforts. They could reach the wall, but after exhausting themselves while doing so, they would just be pulled downward once again. They could not climb out, break through, or dig under. Fighting the current would just be avoiding the inevitable. They were trapped in a death-ridden cycle.

"B-Buzz…what do we do?"

It took the space ranger a moment to realize Jessie called out to him. He turned, trying to face her as fully as he could. Her emerald eyes locked onto his, screaming aloud her panic and anxiety. Her frame trembled as her breathing became heavier. He choked on his words, unable to swallow the sorrow that erupted from his heart at the sight of her tormented expression.

All he ever wanted to do was make sure she never lost her cheerfulness. Her happiness was his happiness. There were plenty of times over the past decade where he would begin to feel disheartened and forlorn as he sat in the toy chest, waiting for another playtime that would not come. Whenever Jessie would smile or express any form of excitement, Buzz realized everything would be okay. She would always bring back the butterflies in his stomach, the ones that would always alleviate his pain.

Now, she needed him to relieve her pain, but Buzz knew nothing could be done. He could not protect her and he felt utterly ashamed. There was nothing he could do except show her his affections. He had nervously avoided it for years, but now, time had run out. He mentally kicked himself for keeping her waiting for so long, for eluding moments that would have made her the happiest cowgirl in the west. He could not dwell on his guilt though. Time would not wait for him any longer.

Without another thought, he slipped his hand into hers and gripped it firmly. Jessie did not pull back from his touch, but her hand remained limp in his hold. Her eyes never left his during the transaction, but her eyebrows rose in mild shock.

'_This is it, Jess.' _He wanted to cry out. '_I'm so sorry, but I want you to know before…'_

Suddenly, her hand clasped his. She pursed her lips together as her angelic face expressed a sentiment of realization. She understood what he meant and she accepted the offer. The butterflies rapidly filled his stomach once again, elation returning for one last time.

Jessie turned to her left and spotted Bullseye continuing to struggle against the slippery garbage. She quickly resolved to act upon Buzz's gesture and grasp one of the horse's hooves. The space ranger proceeded to turn toward the others and noticed they too had begun to grab each other's hands. He nearly smiled at the sight. He always wished they would stay together until the end.

Buzz could suddenly feel a puff of smoke brush against his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it came from his own back. He was already beginning to melt as his plastic began to soften under the pressure and the heat of the ever-nearing flames.

Woody tried to climb upwards a little further before noticing what his friends had done. He glanced at all of them, slightly confused and distraught at first until his gaze landed on Buzz. The space ranger figured his expression was surprising, but he could not conceal the distress that weighed heavily upon his heart. All he could offer the cowboy now was a hand. He wanted his best friend with him in these last moments.

Jessie's grip tightened as Woody stretched his arm to grasp his outstretched hand. Once he held both Jessie and Woody's, it took every ounce of strength Buzz had left to not crush their hands from his ever-increasing grief. The sheriff had linked their family together when he clasped onto Slinky's paw.

That was it. The end had come. The jet of fire sucked in every bit of oxygen, plagued every breath of air with a parching temperature. Plastic streamed down his face, his arms, his legs. He just wished it would all stop.

Jessie quickly braced herself against him, burying her tear-stained face into the crook of his neck. He leaned his head on hers and shut his eyes tightly.

'_I love you, Jessie.'_ He admitted to himself. _'I just…wish I had more time to show you.'_

* * *

A blaze suddenly filled his vision, one that was comforting and familiar. The sun smiled upon them once again. They slid with the garbage as it spread on the floor, but after it settled, they finally stopped. All Buzz could do was stare at the ceiling of the human entryway to the incinerator control room. He had no desire to sit up, just lie where he landed and stare.

They had been saved. He could not believe it. They had actually survived.

He REALLY did not know what to think anymore.

Buzz instantly decided to put the entire experience behind him. If he dwelled on it any longer, his head would hurt ten times worse than it already did.

He finally took the initiative to sit up. He was slightly startled when Jessie sat up along with him. She looked slightly dazed and numb, as if also unsure about what had happened. After a moment, she turned and glanced at him before moving her eyes downward. He followed her gaze, realizing their hands were still clasped together.

Buzz's eyebrows rose for a moment, suddenly embarrassed by the contact, but as he glanced back at her face, the feeling quickly faded. She gave him an expectant look, one that begged him not to let go. One that hoped he was no longer afraid to express his feelings.

He wasn't. He gave her a small smile of relief and reassurance. She instantly returned the favor and tightened her hold on his hand once again.

'_I won't let you down, Jessie,' _Buzz resolved, '_especially now that I have time.'_


End file.
